bobfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Spies
It was a very busy day in Radiator Springs. Everyone was working hard. They all wanted to get everything done, because tonight was Ghostlight Night. Everyone loves to see the children dress as the Ghostlight. They also hear stories about a blue translucent light called, "the Ghostlight." That evening, Mr. Fluffy arrived at the sheds. "Mater and Holley Shiftwell," he said, "you must go to the spooky yards. You must go on a spy mission there." "Yes, sir." they said. Lightning McQueen thought the spooky yards was very spooky. He was worried about his two best friends. "Watch out for the Ghostlight." he warned. "It is Ghostlight Night." "The Ghostlight ain't real!" said Mater. "It's just an old story." added Holley. And they drove away to the spooky yards. The sun was going down, and dark began to fall. "We can track down anything." thought Mater. "Exactly." added Holley. "That's right!" agreed Mater. Mater and Holley liked being spies. But when they arrived at the spooky yards, it was very spooky indeed. "Oh, dear!" said Holley. "Dad-gum!" agreed Mater. They drove through the piles of dirty junk, and jagged metal. The air and smoke grew hotter and thicker. Grem and Acer were driving by. The two nasty cars were delighted to frighten a rusty tow truck, and a beautiful purple car. When Mater and Holley drove past, Grem and Acer started moaning and groaning. It was spooky. "What was that?" asked Holley. "You said that the Ghostlight wasn't real!" "It was an old story, you said!" added Mater. Then, a cart began to shake around. "Dad-gum!" cried Mater. "Help!" screamed Holley. "It's the Ghostlight! We can't stay here!" They didn't know that Grem and Acer had been shaking the cart. The two nasty cars were having lots of fun. But Mater and Holley weren't. They were looking at the shadows dancing across the walls. Their motors were quaking and quivering with fear, but they knew what they must do. "I hope the Ghostlight ain't in there." said Mater. "Me too." shivered Holley. And they drove into the graveyard. Inside, there were a lot of strange things going on. "It's alright, it's alright." shivered Mater. Holley was on the turntable, ready to use her spy gadgets. Suddenly, she was scared by a big whoosh of sparks. "Oh, no!" cried Holley. Holley was very frightened. She didn't notice a blue lamp. It fell right onto her hood. "The Ghostlight is on me!" She raced out of the graveyard. Mater mistook Holley for the Ghostlight. He began to drive backwards. "The Ghostlight is chasin' me!" cried Mater. Grem and Acer also mistook Holley for the Ghostlight. And they drove backwards. Mater was right behind them. And Holley was right behind Mater. "Help!" cried Holley. "The Ghostlight is on me!" Grem, Acer, Mater, and Holley raced towards the sheds. At the sheds, everyone else was sleeping. Mater's horn woke them up. "It's Mater!" cried McQueen in alarm. "He's in trouble!" Grem, Acer, and Mater came rushing in. "Aah!" shouted McQueen. Grem, Acer, and Mater screeched to a halt. "The Ghoslight!" shouted Mater. Then, Holley arrived. The blue lamp fell off her hood. "That's not the Ghostlight!" said McQueen. "It's Holley!" They didn't feel scared anymore. But they did feel silly. Soon, Mr. Fluffy arrived in his pajamas. "What is all this ruckus?" he asked. "It has waken me up." "But sir," explained Mater, "the carts were shakin'." "And we heard very..." said Holley. "Strange noises." finished Mater. Mr. Fluffy turned to Grem and Acer. "Have you anything to do with this?" he asked. "It was really us." moaned Acer. "As your punishment, you must finish the spy mission." said Mr. Fluffy. "Yes, sir." groaned Grem and Acer. And they drove away. Nowadays, when Mater and Holley go back to the spooky yards, they remember that things aren't what they seem. After all, the Ghostlight isn't real. It's just an old story. Category:Stories